


A Darker Curse

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cora cast the curse, Cora is evil, F/M, Kathryn is cursed to be cruel, Regina and Snow are step-sisters, Snow escapes the curse, Snowing - Freeform, You've been warned, alluding to male rape, but a warning that she's cursed to be cruel, charming family - Freeform, mentions of abuse, not actually bashing Kathryn, punishes David in Snow's place, raises Emma and August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: This series was inspired by Findingtallahasee's story, Our Own Kind of Family, where Snow escapes the curse and raises Emma and August. Only in mine, unfortunately, they weren't able to find Storybrooke until Emma and August are adults.This is also a verse where Leopold and Cora were evil. Cora used his heart to cast the curse, but was livid when she arrived to find that Snow had escaped with Emma. Instead, she decides to punish David in her place. Regina and Snow are step-sisters in this and love each other.The Curse lasts twenty years in this verse.Warning, there is mentions of abuse and alluding to male rape. Cora traps David in an abusive marriage to Kathryn Nolan in Storybrooke. I'm not bashing Kathryn though. Keep in mind that Cora has cursed her to be this way. When Snow, Emma, and August arrive in Storybrooke, she is horrified to discover what her husband's fate has been. And even though she is much older than he is now, she sets out to get him back.Can she do it? And more importantly, when the curse breaks, will it return the years lost to her?





	1. Chapter 1

Snow sobbed almost uncontrollably, as he led her to the nursery.

"I can't do this...I need you!" she cried. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I know...but you know we must. Your father and step-mother will kill our baby if you stay. You'll go through the wardrobe and be safe from the curse," Charming promised.

"But what about you? How can I leave you?" she protested.

"It won't be forever...you'll find me and save me as I did you," he promised, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"This isn't fair...we're supposed to be a family," Snow sobbed. Tears slipped down his cheeks as well.

"I know, my love. But as long as you and Emma are safe, then there will be an end to curse and we'll be reunited," he said, as he kissed her again, this time deeply and passionately.

"I love you," she sniffed.

"And I love you. When you share an eternal love like we do...there is nothing that can keep us apart, not forever," he promised, as he lifted her into the wardrobe.

"I'll find you!" she promised. He smiled and gave her one last fleeting kiss, before closing the doors.

"I know you will, my darling," he whispered, as he heard the Black Knights storm into the nursery with Cora following.

"Where is she?" the Evil Queen demanded. He smirked smugly.

"She's gone...far away from here where you and your evil husband can't hurt her or our daughter," Charming replied. Cora smirked.

"So you think that you've won?" she questioned. His smirk widened.

"I know we have. Snow will return and she'll find me. Then our daughter will break your curse," he said confidently.

"Yes...but the question is what kind of man will you be when she does find you?" Cora cooed and he frowned.

"If you're going to kill me...then do it. It's not going to stop Snow and daughter from defeating you," he said bravely. But she only laughed at him.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you...that's too easy. But I am going to see that when your wife does find you again...you're going to be a shell of the man you are now. I daresay...she'll barely recognize you," Cora threatened. He swallowed thickly and refused to let her words scare him.

"Do whatever you will...nothing can destroy our love," he responded. She smirked.

"We shall see…" she cooed, as the dark smoke swept over them.

~*~

Twenty Years later

They were here. They had finally found the place the curse had taken everyone, after years of coming up with nothing. Twenty long years spent without her husband. Snow

had come to this world with nothing, heart brokenly leaving Charming behind to face the curse. She had been livid to find out that Charming could have come with her when she found little Pinocchio waiting for her when she came through. She wasn't angry at the little boy, of course, but at the people that were supposed to be her friends.

She understood why Geppetto had done it, wanting to protect his child, but the years without Charming had been hard and lonely. But she took him in like her own and it wasn't long until August, the name they had decided on for him, was calling her Mom.

Upon coming to this land, they found a homeless shelter where Emma was born and she had spent a few years there, as she had no documentation. Once she got the required documents, she found a job as a waitress. It was hard and for a long time, they had almost nothing.

Eventually, she managed to get a very small apartment for her and her kids. She waitressed, often taking double shifts, while Emma and August went to school.

August was a very good boy and helped her a lot with Emma. He always felt guilty though, for he had unknowingly heard his Mom crying in her room at night after she thought they were asleep. She should have had her husband here with her instead of him. It made him very angry with his father and he questioned just how much Geppetto could really love him if he had sent him away and separated a family in doing so.

Snow was so good to him though and even when he insisted she should hate him, she instead took him in her arms and held him close.

"You're my son, Auggie and I love you as much as I love Emmy," Snow promised.

"But David should be here with you. He's missing Emma growing up because of what my dad did," a preteen August argued.

"None of that is your fault, do you understand?" she asked. He nodded.

"I miss David fiercely, but we're going to find him again and then all four of us will be a family," she replied.

"But...what if he doesn't want me?" August asked.

"He will...I know my husband. He'll love you, because I love you and Emma loves you. He has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known," she promised.

And that made August wonder if someday he might call David dad the way Emma already did, even though she had never met him. August remembered how much he looked up to and admired the Prince when he was a little boy.

From that day on, it became August's mission to find the place where the curse had taken everyone and keep belief alive in Emma, which during her teen years wasn't always easy.

But despite the influences in this world that were there to destroy her belief, they kept it alive in her. Emma and August were both rocks for Snow or Mary, as that was the name she had taken in this strange land.

Emma was so much like Charming that it made her both elated and ache at the same time. Emma believed and though she tried to make sure her daughter didn't see her cry, Emma knew how hard it was for her mother. And though Snow had never wanted Emma to feel the burden of responsibility, her daughter was ready to fight the Queen for what she had done to them.

Her daughter would soon experience her own heartache with love though, albeit a bit differently than she did when she met Neal Cassidy. She fell hard and was ready to abandon her family to run off with him. That's when August did some digging on Neal Cassidy and discovered the truth. That he was really Baelfire...son of Rumpelstiltskin.

~*~

Three Years Ago

"So...why did you want to meet here? Has Emma's big brother come to scare me away?" Neal asked.

"Not exactly...Baelfire," August replied. The other man's face went ashen, as he heard that name for the first time in many years.

"How…" Neal started to say.

"Because we're from there too. Our Mom...she's really Snow White and there was a curse. Your father orchestrated it to bring everyone to this world so he could find you. Emma's father and Snow's husband is trapped with everyone else now," August explained.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Neal questioned.

"Emma is the product of true love...the Savior. It's her destiny to break the curse and I want my Mom to be reunited with her husband. I hate that she cries herself to sleep at night, because my own father lied to her and stole his place in the wardrobe to put me there," August continued.

"You want me to get involved in this too?" Neal asked in disbelief.

"Tell Emma the truth of who you are and then help us find them," August pleaded.

"No way...don't you get it? I don't want anything to do with my father! I have been running for centuries, trying to escape all that...crap!" Neal growled.

"You can't take Emma away from us! She's all my Mom has of her husband right now...please Emma deserves to find the rest of her family! We have to save them all from the Evil Queen," August pleaded. To anyone else, August would have sounded insane, but Neal knew it was all true. His father had ruined more lives in his quest to find him. But he wasn't about to let him win...he was far too angry with him still.

"Then she has to do it without me…" Neal muttered.

"That's going to break Emma's heart," August argued.

"I know...but I can't deal with my father. Now that I know he's here, I have to disappear," Neal said.

"Look...I get being angry with your father. I'm angry with mine! I want nothing to do with mine either, but that's no reason to make other people suffer. And you love Emma," August pleaded.

"You're right...that's why I'm letting Emma go. It's for the best," Neal said.

~*~

So despite August trying to convince Neal to join them, he left that day with only a voicemail to Emma, breaking it off with her. She was heartbroken, but there was little time for that when they found out she was pregnant. He had tried to find Neal after that and tell him, but the former was true to his word and had disappeared.

A few months later, their family grew by one when little David Henry Swan was born. Emma insisted naming him after her father, which made Snow cry, and she had suggested Henry as a middle name. Henry had been her step-sister, Regina's father. And despite her own father's evil and her step-mother Cora's cruelty, Henry had always been kind to her, before Cora killed him, in front of them, no less.

Now that they were finally here, in front of a diner named Granny's, Snow could hardly believe it.

The years touched Snow gently, much to her thankfulness and she had decided to use the available advantages in this realm, keeping her hair dyed black to hide the gray.

So when they stepped into Storybrooke on their first day and found that no one had aged in twenty-eight years, Snow was glad that time had been kind to her, especially when they stepped into Granny's Diner that morning.

"Hi...can I help you?" her best friend, who hadn't changed at all, asked. Though the attire she was wearing was nothing that Red would have ever been caught dead in.

"Three hot chocolates with cinnamon to start us, please," Emma answered for her mother, who was too stunned, as she looked around the diner, finding people she loved. But these people whom had been her friends only gave her blank stares in return.

"Mom...are you going to be okay?" Emma whispered.

"Mmm...I'll be fine, honey," she answered automatically, as her two-year-old grandson looked around curiously.

"I don't see him...but I'm sure he's around somewhere, Mom," August murmured to her. She squeezed his hand in response.

"I…" she started to say, as the bell chimed behind them.

"David...the usual?" Ruby asked flirtatiously.

"Sure...thanks Ruby," he replied in a voice she hadn't heard in twenty years. Her knees went weak and her mouth felt like a desert, as she turned around and let her eyes soak him up.

Gods...the man hadn't changed. This David seemed a unsure and less confident that her Charming. There was also a timidness and a sadness in his eyes that alarmed her, but it was him...her David, her Prince Charming.

Emma didn't miss the captivation on his face when he looked at her mother and it made her excited. This was him...her father, the man her mother had pined for her entire life. She could see her features in him and her obvious coloring that came from him.

"Hi...I'm August Swan," her son said, taking the initiative that seemed to escape Snow.

"David...nice to meet you," he said, a bit shyly. They gathered that this place just didn't get strangers.

"What a coincidence...that's my nephew's name here," August said, gesturing to the toddler in his sister's arms. He smiled and Snow felt her breath catch. She had seen that smile in her daughter so many times, but seeing it on him once again made her want to cry in joy.

"He's adorable...you're lucky," David said, with a sadness in his voice and he realized that he may have sounded awkward.

"To have a child, I mean," he clarified. They smiled, assuring that they knew what he meant.

"Are you new in town?" he asked. They nodded.

"Yes...this is my sister Emma and you met little David. And this is our Mom...Mary," August introduced, trying to snap their mother out of her daze.

"Mary…" he uttered.

"It's nice to meet you David," she finally managed, as they shook hands and they both felt the spark between them.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, but have we met before?" he asked.

"It certainly feels like it," she replied, as they remained captivated by each other. Of course, that's when their moment was shattered.

"What the hell is this?" Cora snapped, as she entered the diner with Regina behind her. Regina had the same look of fear in her eyes that everyone else did when the Mayor got angry.

"Cora…" Mary uttered. The Mayor's eyes widened slightly, as the woman she had hoped she was rid of forever was before her again...twenty years older. A smirk marred her cold features.

"Well, well, I wondered when you'd show up," Cora said coldly, as she looked at David.

"David, I think Kathryn is waiting for you," she urged. Snow watched her husband look away from the cold stare of the Mayor. Everyone cowered before her, just like she wanted. This was her happy ending, after all.

"Of course...it was nice to meet you," he said, giving her a longing look, as he left the diner. Cora laughed.

"This...this has made my day. Snow White has come to find her husband, only to find that he's twenty years her junior now," Regina joked.

"Shut the hell up," Emma growled.

"And who the hell are you?" Cora snapped.

"Oh I think you know exactly who I am, Madam Mayor," Emma growled. The slight widening of Cora's irises were the only indication of her worry, as she put on a mask of indifference.

"If you think you stand a chance against me in my own town, you're delusional. As delusional as your over the hill mother is if she thinks she has a chance with David here. He's a married man," Regina goaded and Snow felt her heart break, as Cora's coffee was delivered to her promptly.

"Have a lovely day, dear," she goaded, as she left. Emma felt her own heart crack at the broken look on her mother's face.

"I'll get some cocoas…" August suggested, as Emma led her mother out of the diner.

"Mom…" she said.

"He's married…" Mary cried.

"Yes he is, Mom. He's married to you," Emma insisted.

"Whatever farce of a marriage Cora has forced him into here means nothing compared to what he has with you," Emma implored.

"Honey…" Mary protested.

"No Mom...you've told me about him my whole life. He's not himself under the curse and I may be the Savior, but only you can get him back! Did you see the way he was looking at you? No happily married man looks at another woman like that," Emma insisted.

"It doesn't matter...he's still so young and I'm old," Mary said, as she broke down in tears. Emma pulled her into a hug.

"No...no, you listen to me, Mom. You are so beautiful...and you have been wronged in a way no one should ever be wronged. She's stole everything from you...from us. And now, we are here to take it back," Emma said passionately.

"You sound just like him," she choked back a sob.

"So you've told me and I'd really like to meet him...the real him. He's yours Mom...you need take him back," Emma insisted. Snow sniffed and wiped her tears away, drawing strength from her baby. That same strength she had once drawn from Charming.

"He won't care that you're older...hell, he doesn't even care as he is now. I could tell…" August insisted, as he came out of the diner with little David and a tray of drinks. Snow wiped her tears and Emma hugged her again.

"You're right…" Snow said finally, as Emma saw the fire return to her mother's eyes.

"I'm going to get my husband back," Snow decided. Emma smiled.

"You are...he couldn't keep his eyes off you. You're still hot, Mom," Emma said, nudging her playfully. Snow smirked. And she knew all the moves that would work on her Charming, even as he was now.

"I'm going to seduce your father," Snow announced, as she hooked her arm on her daughter's.

"Okaaay...not something we need hear," August complained.

"Cora is going down," Snow said. Emma smirked. She loved that her mother was also her best friend.

"Hell yeah she is. Oh, and I was looking in the paper. There's an empty loft for rent. Seems perfect for the four of us...eventually five, even if it's a bit small," Emma said, as she handed the paper to her mother. She nodded and then heard a voice behind them.

"Snow…" Regina called. She turned to find her step-sister there.

"Regina? You're awake?" she asked in disbelief. The other woman nodded and hugged her.

"I wasn't until just now. When you told me what you were going to name your daughter back in our land, I sort of put myself in a magical trance and imprinted her name in my head so that when I heard it...I would wake up," she explained.

"I've missed you…" Snow cried.

"I've missed you...even if I didn't know it," Regina replied.

"Is it true? Is David really married?" she asked tearfully. She nodded.

"There's something you have to know though. When my mother found out you escaped the curse, she decided to punish your husband for it. David is in an abusive marriage," Regina said, hating that she had to deliver that news.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked. The look on her face was devastating.

"He's married to Abigail...Kathryn here and my mother cursed her to be as cruel as she is. It's not really her fault either...but David is barely a shell of himself now. He's completely under her control. Most of the time, I think it's verbal and emotional abuse...but there have been a few physical incidents...and obviously he is forced to be with her in...that way," Regina said, averting her eyes. She couldn't handle the look in Snow's eyes at that moment. She had never seen her more broken and it was everything her cruel mother had ever hoped for.

"Oh Gods…" she cried.

"This is my fault…" August realized, as Emma took her son. But Snow shook her head.

"No...this is not your fault, Auggie. Please don't blame yourself...I need you as much as I need Emma now," Snow cried. He softened and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mom. I promise...and we'll save David too," he promised. Snow nodded and took comfort in her children. Saving her husband was imperative now more than ever, for there was no telling what Cora would encourage the cursed Abigail to do to him...


	2. The Curse's Toll

Chapter 2: The Curse's Toll

"David…" Kathryn said for the third time to her dazed husband.

"DAVID!" she yelled, finally snapping him out of his daydream.

"Huh...oh sorry," he said, giving her a small smile.

"You haven't touched your food," she complained.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized again. He did a lot of that with Kathryn. He was used to her barbs by now, but it didn't make them hurt any less. He knew what people said behind his back. He was Kathryn's trophy husband. She ran her father's bank and was extremely successful. He worked at the animal shelter and considered to be nothing without her. He actually loved his job though, but playing with animals all day was not something that Kathryn considered to be a real job.

He was the pretty face she expected to be on her arm at every town event for appearance purposes. He was expected to perform his husbandly duties and never complain. She was cold and never had a loving word for him. He was a possession and she made sure he knew it.

He wanted to leave so badly, but every time he tried, he ended up sleeping in his beat up old truck. Kathryn was friends with the Mayor and she made Granny refuse to board him at the Inn. He knew it wasn't the kind old woman's fault. He knew she wanted to help him...but Cora Mills had a stranglehold on this entire town.

"It's a good thing you're so pretty, because you sure lack in brains," she said, tossing her napkin down. That stung more than anything. Being lauded as her boy toy or called soft was one thing. But he wasn't stupid...far from it.

"You've been distracted like this for days," she mentioned. He had and it was all because of the woman he had ran into at the diner a few days ago. Mary...he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was older than him...but so beautiful and warm. And there was just something so familiar about her. She had a son his age and a daughter with her own child so he knew it was improper to have such thoughts...but he couldn't help it. She sure didn't look that old to him anyway and certainly no less beautiful.

It was more than just outward beauty too. Kathryn was what many considered beautiful and aesthetically pleasing, but she was cold as ice. She demanded things of him and took what she wanted from him. When he argued or refused, bad things always happened. He knew what other men said about him too. David was much stronger than she was, but what they could never understand was that it wasn't about physical strength. Any physical pain she had ever caused him paled in comparison to the emotional and mental toll her words took on him. It was very hard to stand up to her when he truly believed her words. That he was nothing. That he was hers to do with as she pleased. That he would be lost without her. She knew best and he was lucky she put up with him at all.

"Yeah…" he replied lamely. He didn't share his feelings with Kathryn. It only got him mocked and called names. And for this...telling her that he was thinking about another woman would only lead to bad things for him. She sighed in frustration.

"I don't have time for your nonsense tonight. My garden club will be here soon. Make sure the kitchen is spotless and then make yourself scarce," she snapped, as she went upstairs. He clenched his teeth and started clearing the table. He was so angry with himself. Why did he take this? Why didn't he just get in his truck and leave this stupid town? But then he knew why. He had tried that once and ended up wrapping his truck around a tree at the town line. That had been humiliating. When Kathryn stormed into the hospital, she had screamed at him for being so stupid. She didn't once ask if he was okay or about his injuries. She didn't care. He was trapped and she knew it. He had no money; she controlled all of that too.

As he was finishing up, he heard the women arriving for her meeting and he grabbed his coat, going out the back. He set off into town with no real destination and time to kill. And all the while, his thoughts wandered to Mary Swan, who had seemed to take up permanent residence in his mind.

~*~

Mary smiled and paid the check at the counter, as her family was finishing up. Emma was trying in vain to clean the food off little David's messy face. This wasn't easy, for her son insisted on making funny faces at her grandson, making him laugh.

"August...you're not helping," Emma complained, as the toddler sloshed his hands in the spilled milk on his tray again in excitement. August chuckled.

"Just an Uncle having fun with his nephew," he replied innocently.

"You mean ganging up on said nephew's poor mother," Emma grumbled. Mary smiled and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She saw that it was Regina and quickly answered.

"Regina?" she said quietly, for she couldn't be sure who was listening around her.

"Kathryn has her garden club meeting at her house every Tuesday night," Regina stated.

"Okay...am I supposed to know what that means?" Mary asked.

"She makes David leave while she's entertaining, but also takes his truck keys," Regina replied.

"Where does he go?" she asked.

"Usually he just walks around town for a while. He might get a coffee at the diner if she gave him money, but there's no guarantee with that. Usually he ends up out at the old Toll Bridge," Regina replied.

"Wait...Toll Bridge?" she asked.

"Yes...he seems drawn to it. I think you know why. I can text you the directions," Regina replied.

"So...because Kathryn is entertaining a bunch of stuck up witches, she kicks David out of their home and makes him wander in the cold? Regina...it's freezing out!" Snow hissed, as she found her way into the hallway at Granny's.

"I know...I told you that you have to be prepared for this kind of thing. My mother's cruelty knows no bounds and Kathryn Nolan may as well be a younger version of her under the curse. But I know if you plant the right seeds in him...then maybe he can start to become the man you know again," Regina said. She smiled.

"Thanks Regina…" she said, as she hung up and then read the text of directions. She started to make her way out from the hallway and then froze in her tracks, as a short man stood at the table, talking to her family. He looked up and she recognized that gleam in his eyes anywhere.

Rumpelstiltskin.

"Ah...you must be Mary. I was just becoming acquainted with your charming little family," he said.

"And you are?" she asked protectively.

"Oh, forgive my ill manners. I'm Mr. Gold and I own the pawn shop," he replied, offering his hand. She reluctantly shook it so as not to seem rude to anyone watching them. As usual, the imp was impossible to read and she wanted to punch him in the face. But she refrained. Getting charged with assault and winding up in a jail cell wasn't going to help David.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gold," she replied evenly.

"Yes...well, I'll collect the rent that I'm here for and be on my way. You have a lovely evening, Ms. Swan," he said, as he hobbled off toward the Inn side of the establishment.

"Was that…" Emma whispered.

"Oh yeah...that was the Dark One himself," August confirmed. Mary took a deep breath.

"And I don't want either of you anywhere near him, understand?" she asked her children. They nodded.

"I guess we should be getting home," Emma suggested.

"Actually...go ahead without me. There's something I need to do," Mary said.

"Mom...it's freezing out. You can't seriously be thinking about walking," Emma chided. She smiled at her daughter's concern.

"I'll be fine, sweetie and I'll see you all at home later," she said, as she hurried out.

~*~

David stared at the water, as he stood on the Toll Bridge. He didn't know why he was so drawn to this place, but he always came here when Kathryn made him leave the house. It was a particularly bitterly cold night and he knew she had purposely swiped his keys. It was meant to be a reminder that he was powerless and had no control over his own life or well being. Kathryn liked to remind him that he had to rely on her for everything. Money, a warm place to sleep, food...he could do nothing without her. It sort of made him wonder what he had done to deserve this life.

He tried to be a good person. He really didn't know if he was or not. He knew he was weak...maybe that was why he had this life. Surely a strong man would never let himself be treated this way. A strong man would stand up for himself, but every time he tried, the words died on his lips. And those few times where he had stood up for himself, Kathryn made him regret doing so. He looked at the burn scar on his forearm and shuddered at the memory of that incident.

~*~

"You're late," Kathryn said in an even tone. It was a tone that was much scarier than when she was yelling and he knew he was in trouble.

"I lost track of time," he replied.

"Who is she, David?" Kathryn asked.

"What? There's no one else, Kathryn...I'm not cheating on you," he replied, as he went to work quickly in the kitchen and put a pan of water on the stove to boil.

"People talk, David. They tell me how friendly you are with that waitress at the diner," Kathryn accused. He sighed.

"Ruby is just a friend...she's nice to me," me muttered the last part.

"Oh and I'm not nice to you?" Kathryn accused. He swallowed thickly, remembering what Ruby had told him. How he should stand up to Kathryn and tell her that he didn't deserve her cruelty.

"No...you're not. You're mean and controlling and you treat me like you own me! This is no life...you don't love me. Why won't you just let me go?" he pleaded. Kathryn feigned a look of hurt.

"I don't love you? How can you say those hurtful things to me?! I do everything for you, David! I give you everything! A wonderful home and life. Do you really think the peanuts you make at that stupid animal shelter could afford you this life?" she hissed.

"I don't care about any of this...someone who loves me wouldn't do the things you do to me," he said. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do, David? Leave me? Sleep in your truck? Because we know how well that worked out last time...you ended up almost freezing to death," she growled. He swallowed thickly.

"It's summer...I'll be fine and then maybe I can finally leave this stupid town," he spat.

"You're not going anywhere," she growled, as she knocked the pan of boiling water toward him. It splashed on his arm and clothes, causing him excruciating pain. He cried out and fell to his knees, holding his wounded arm and glaring up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I told you David...you belong to me and you won't leave me," she growled, as she looked at the mess.

"Clean this up and then we'll go to the emergency room for that arm. You'll tell Dr. Whale that it was an accident, isn't that right?" she demanded to know. The tears slipped down his cheeks and he nodded his head in acquiescence.

~*~

A tear slipped down his cheek at the memory. He hated feeling trapped. More than once he had considered ending his life to escape her, but he could never bring himself to do it. Despite the parts of his life that were horrible, he wanted to live. He didn't know why, but he had always felt like there was a reason he needed to live. He was sure that it was stupid...Kathryn always told him that he was stupid. If this was all there really was to his life, what really was the point of living?

"Hey there…" a voice said and he turned to find her there. He was stunned to speechlessness by her presence.

"Hi," he said, finally finding his voice.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked. He swallowed and felt his heart quicken, as she came closer. His head kept telling him, that despite her incredible beauty, she was too old for him. But his heart was doing back flips in his chest just at her mere presence.

"Not at all," he answered. She smiled and his breath caught in his throat at that, as he gazed at her and she smiled at that.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to stare," he apologized. She smiled and felt her heart swell. Twenty years without this wonderful, adorable man in her life had been far too long.

"Don't be...I'm flattered. Gorgeous young men don't usually give a woman my age a second look," she mentioned.

"They're blind then," he blurted out and then blushed at his forwardness.

"So...what brings a man like you out here alone tonight?" she asked.

"A man like me?" he asked. She smirked.

"If I had a man like you, I certainly wouldn't be spending my evening anywhere but by his side, preferably with his arms around me," she replied.

"My...Kathryn doesn't really want me around when she's entertaining her friends," he said sadly. She frowned. Everything she had been learning about what Charming's curse had been like was a stab to her heart. It was almost overwhelming, but she managed to keep her head. After all, she couldn't just blurt out the truth to him. David was emotionally and verbally abused. She had to do this delicately, for if she told him everything too soon, he might actually think she was mocking him. It's probably what Kathryn and her cronies had spent twenty years doing to him.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you. I could use some company on my walks," she responded.

"What about your kids?" he asked. She smiled.

"Emma isn't much for the woods and Auggie likes to work on his writing in the evenings. Plus it's almost little David's bedtime," she mentioned.

"Your son is a writer?" he asked with interest. She nodded.

"Mmm...he's actually working on a book of fairy tales right now," she mentioned.

"Fairy tales?" he asked.

"Oh, well his versions are a bit different than the ones that have been commercialized by the mouse," she clarified.

"Ah...that's really interesting. You must be really proud of him," David mentioned. She beamed.

"I am...of Emma too, though sometimes I wish she would have picked a safer occupation," she mentioned. He looked at her curiously.

"Oh...Emma is a bail bondsperson," she explained. His eyes widened.

"Wow...that's impressive," he murmured.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked in surprise. She smiled.

"Yes you...do you like your job wherever it is?" she asked. He smiled.

"Actually I do...I work at the animal shelter. I love it, but Kathryn says it's not a real job," he replied.

"If you like it, that's what matters. Many people have jobs they hate, but to have one that love is a blessing," she mentioned.

"Are you speaking from experience?" he asked. She smiled.

"I waitressed while my children were growing up. It wasn't always great, but it supported my babies," she replied.

"Were...were you married?" he asked curiously. Her face fell and he instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry...that's none of my business," he said, internally berating himself.

"No...it's okay," she replied, as her hand brushed against his and he felt those sparks again.

"I was...he was the love of my life," she said, as her eyes flicked up to his. He swallowed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I lost him…" she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry…" he said. She smiled.

"It's okay...I still have hope that I'll find love again," she answered and he found himself captivated by her and her words again. After what seemed like a lifetime with Kathryn, he didn't even believe love was real. There was no one that loved him. Kathryn said she did, but it was lies...even he wasn't dumb enough to believe that she loved him. Love was more than words. Love was actions...and her actions spoke of anything but love.

"I hope you do too...you're someone that would definitely deserve love," he mentioned.

"Oh, I think if anyone deserves to find love...it would be you too," she countered and he looked at her in surprise.

"I'm probably being too forward. I think my daughter's lack of tact has been rubbing off on me over the years, but anyone can see that you're marriage is miserable, David," she mentioned. He snorted.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked. She nodded with a look of sympathy.

"She won't let me have a divorce. Albert Spencer is friends with her and the Mayor. He's the only lawyer in town and would never take me as a client, not that I could afford it anyway," he said bitterly.

"But maybe things can be different now that you have a friend?" she asked. He looked at her.

"You want to be my friend?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"I don't think either of us can deny that we've had a connection since the moment we met," she replied. But he shook his head.

"I'm not sure you want me as a friend. I'm a screw up...trust me, I'm not worth your time or anyone else's," he said bitterly.

"Well, I think you are, so whether you like it or not...you have someone to talk to now," she replied. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks…" he said, as he checked the time and nearly panicked.

"Crap...I've got to go. She hates it when I'm home late!" he cried, as she watched him start running. Her heart broke at the look in his eyes; the panic and fear and all over something as minor as being late. He was going home to that woman and Snow had no idea what she might do to him if he was late. Her heart finally couldn't take it anymore and she sank to her knees, as everything she had learned became overwhelming. She began to sob uncontrollably and soon heard footsteps. She looked up from where she was rocking herself and saw her son there.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffed.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Mom...not anymore. I know that the more you learn about David's life...the harder it's going to be," August said, as he scooped her up.

"Oh Auggie…" she sobbed, as she cried against his chest.

"We'll save him, Mom...I promise," he said.

"But what does he have to suffer through until we do?" she asked tearfully. But he had no answers for her and could only hold her.


	3. The Deal is Struck

Chapter 3: The Deal is Struck

August managed to get his mother to calm a little and put her in the passenger seat of the bug, before starting back toward town.

"I'm sorry honey...I told myself I wasn't going to fall apart like this," she admonished.

"Mom...you have every right to fall apart. The man you love is being abused," he reminded.

"And as much as you don't want to admit it...it's because of me," he added.

"Don't," she said fiercely.

"Mom…" he started to argue.

"August Wayne Swan...don't you dare say that again…ever," she hissed.

"There is one woman that is responsible for this and her name is Cora Mills," she added bitterly.

"And my papa," he muttered.

"Maybe so...but not you. Honey, I love you...I can't imagine you not being my son. You're my baby boy," she gushed.

"Mom...I'm twenty-seven," he reminded.

"Hmm...still my baby, just like Emmy," she refuted and he smiled, as he shook his head, just as the bug started to sputter.

"Oh no...come on…" he complained, as he pulled over and parked on Main street. The engine started to smoke, so he killed it.

"Remind me why we let Emma keep this yellow hunk of junk?" he asked. Snow smirked.

"Don't let her hear you call it that," she said, as they got out.

"Dammit…" he cursed, as he popped the hood and waved the smoke away.

"Honey, we need to just leave it for the night and find a repair shop in the morning. You are no mechanic," she said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, mother," he retorted, just as a ginger haired man with a Dalmatian and an older gentleman walked by. August's breath caught in his throat, as they stopped.

"Car trouble?" he asked with his thick accent.

"Nope…" he replied.

"August…" Mary chided, as she approached them.

"Yes...we are actually. I'm not sure what's wrong with it," she said.

"I have a shop...I would be happy to look at it in the morning. I'm Marco," he introduced himself.

"I'm Mary Margaret Swan and this is my son, August," she replied, as she gave her son a look that was begging him to stop being rude.

"Archie Hopper and this is in Pongo," the ginger haired man said, referring to himself and the dog.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," August offered coldly, mostly at the elder of the two men.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll get you all fixed up," Marco said, as they went on their way.

"Auggie…" Mary started to say.

"I don't want anything to do with him, Mom…and nothing is going to change that," August replied, as they walked the rest of the way back to the loft.

~*~

David hurried into the house and shed his coat, quickly hanging it up. Kathryn's guests were gone and he went upstairs. Everything was quiet and that's what scared him, as he crept upstairs and into their bedroom. Dread curled in his stomach, as he saw her waiting in the bedroom by the window.

"So nice of you to finally come home," she said coolly.

"I'm sorry…" he offered.

"Are you?" she questioned, as she approached him. He swallowed thickly, as he watched her eyes rake over him with hunger and knew what was to come.

"Why don't you show me how sorry you are, David," she cooed, as she put her arms around him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

"I...it's my early day at the shelter tomorrow. I should get some sleep," he deflected, as he tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Kathryn...please…" he begged.

"Why don't you want me, David?" she whimpered, as he winced when she dug her nails into his arms.

"It's...it's not that. I'm just tired," he replied.

"Well...I'm not," she answered, as she started unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed him and David pulled away, even as he was met with a stony expression from her.

"I...I don't want to…" he protested.

"You're a man...men always want it…" she countered, as she shoved him onto the bed. She smirked at him.

"Be a good boy and don't fight me, David. You know that never works out for you. Remember the last time you refused me?" she threatened in a sickly sweet tone. He shuddered. She'd locked him out of the house without a coat, telling him that if he didn't want to sleep with her, then he could sleep outside. And so he had and wound up in the emergency room with frostbite. He closed his eyes and swallowed the bile in his throat, as she undid his belt. He made the only choice he really could and lay back on the bed. She smirked victoriously and straddled him.

"Good choice...maybe you're growing a brain in this pretty head, after all," she cooed condescendingly, as she then took what she wanted from him.

~*~

The next morning, after calming down and seeing to breakfast for her family, Mary Margaret set off through town. Her destination was clear in her mind, though she knew August and Emma would have tried to stop her if they knew. But when it came to her mission to get her husband back, not even her children were going to stop her from doing whatever she needed to. She had barely slept, for she had done nothing but worry about what David had walked into when he got home. The look in his eyes was unmistakable. The fear in his eyes was heartbreaking and it only made her mind run wild with a thousand scenarios of what he might be going through. She had to get David away from that woman, even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

She looked up at the sign and took a deep breath, as she burst into the pawnshop. The pleased look on Mr. Gold's face unnerved her, as the door closed behind her.

"Well...how pleasant to see you again, Ms. Swan," he greeted. Her eyes narrowed, as she approached the counter.

"Mr. Gold…" she greeted in an even tone.

"How can I help you today?" he asked.

"You can start by telling me your real name," she replied. He looked at her with scrutiny.

"I believe you know it already. Mr. Gold," he repeated.

"Are you sure? Sometimes...people have more than one name," she retorted.

"That's true...do you have more than one name, Ms. Swan?" he asked in returned. She sighed.

"Let's cut the crap already," she snapped. He smirked.

"Always to the point...I always liked that about you...and your husband," he replied.

"Then you are awake, Rumpelstiltskin," she stated.

"I am now that I met your Charming daughter, Snow White," he replied. She looked down, trying to calm her emotions.

"Then I'm sure you know why I'm here," she surmised.

"David Nolan…" he guessed.

"How could this happen?" she questioned.

"It's a curse, Your Highness. It's not supposed to be pleasant for anyone," he responded.

"You seem to be doing okay," she spat. He conceded her point with a nod.

"Yes...some fared better than others. You probably won't believe me, but I didn't know Cora would do this to him," he offered.

"Actually, I do...she did this to him because of me," she responded, as tears gathered in her eyes.

"She did this to punish me...and now David is suffering," she cried.

"What is it that you want from me, Ms. Swan?" he questioned.

"Help...I need to get David away from that woman," she replied.

"And I think we both know that is something you're going to have to do yourself, Snow White. In fact, if I didn't know better, you've probably already planted those seeds," he retorted.

"Yes...but there's Cora. She obviously has a stranglehold on this town. Anything I do will garner retaliation from her," Snow replied.

"So you're seeking an ally?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes...even if it's you. She's powerful, but I've already learned enough about this town to know that you're the one that really owns it. You're as powerful as she is," she replied. He smirked.

"And what else have you learned?" he asked curiously. She swallowed.

"That you want the curse broken," she replied cautiously. His face was a mask of indifference, but she could tell he was surprised by her knowledge of that.

"What exactly brought you to that conclusion?" he questioned.

"My son is very resourceful. He's been studying the curse since he was a little boy. Believe it or not, there are a few places in this land where he found books about the lands beyond this world...lands like our world. He suspects more people know that we're not all just stories in a book. He's writing his own book, one with all our stories in it...including yours," she replied, looking him straight in the eye. He was silent for a moment.

"If we team up against Cora, then you will have to do things my way. You will have to do things that Princess Snow White would have never done years ago. To beat Cora, we have to play as dirty as she will," he warned.

"I'm not the Princess you once knew. Do you think raising two children in this land was easy? I had nothing...she stole it all from me and now I'm here to take it back. I want Cora to pay," she hissed. He smirked with delight.

"Oh...this will be fun. You will be a formidable partner, indeed," he said with glee and held out his hand. She didn't hesitate and shook it.

"The deal is struck," he stated. She nodded and then pulled her hand away.

"Now...getting your husband away from Kathryn Nolan won't be easy, even for you. He's been verbally and emotionally abused...that changes a person. And your husband has also had physical and sexual abuse as well," he said. She looked at him and got the impression that he might be speaking from experience.

"He said last night that there is only one lawyer in town and that he's friends with the Mayor so he would refuse him as a client," Snow mentioned.

"Yes...Albert Spencer, the district attorney or as you know him...King George," he replied. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Of course…" she spat distastefully.

"But he might not be the only one that can give David Nolan a divorce from his abusive wife," he added.

"He's not?" she asked.

"I am a maker of deals, Princess. The curse had the foresight to gift me with a law degree, something Cora probably didn't give a second thought," he replied. She smiled.

"Then you can take him on as a client," she deduced.

"I can, but it's up to you to get him in my door. And then you both need to prepared for the backlash it will create. Cora will declare war on you. She'll make you a pariah in this town. She'll go after your children and David. You'll have to somehow keep him from folding under the pressure and returning to Kathryn's firm hand. It will not easy for anyone," he warned. She took a deep breath.

"I know...but we have to do this or Cora wins and the curse is never broken," she replied.

"I've been waiting twenty years for this fight," she added, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" he questioned. She nodded with determination.

"I'm ready," she confirmed.

~*~

"Geez...what'd you do to it?" Emma complained, as she looked under the hood of the bug, while August held little David.

"I didn't do anything to it! Time did, Ems...it's a piece of junk that belongs in the last century," August retorted. She looked offended.

"It's not a piece of junk! It's special," she replied.

"It's a shitbox," he retorted.

"Language…" she chided. He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry…" he offered, as the toddler in his arms giggled.

"You know he's a sponge. If he starts repeating that, you are in big trouble," she warned, as the tow truck pulled up.

"Oh man...why did you have to call him?" August complained.

"He's the repair guy in town...I need my car," she replied. He sighed, as Marco got out and hooked the bug up to his tow truck.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Emma asked, as she prepared to get into the tow truck with Marco.

"Yes, I'm sure...the kid and I'll just go feed the ducks, right buddy?" he asked, as the toddler cooed at him. She sighed and walked back toward him.

"Are you really going to avoid him forever?" she asked.

"Yep...trust me, me keeping my distance from him is best," he replied.

"Auggie...don't you think you should try and give him a second chance?" Emma asked.

"Nope…" he refused and she rolled her eyes.

"And you think I'm stubborn," she commented.

"You are...but there are just some things I'm not going to get passed and this is one of them. I mean...he just thrust me into this world with nothing. What if Mom hadn't found me? Or what if something went wrong? What would have happened to me?" he questioned. She nodded.

"I get it...he made a really rash choice, but I think he was just trying to protect you," she reasoned

"In his own way...he was. But it doesn't matter right now, Em. What does matter is fixing what he did. He's part of the reason that your father is suffering," he replied. Emma nodded, wincing at that. He had told her the state their mother had been in after learning just a bit about David's life in Storybrooke last night.

"How do we even fix this? I mean, I know I'm supposed to be the Savior...but I don't even know where to start," Emma admitted.

"I know...it's not going to be easy. But we'll get there. You're not alone," he promised. She smiled and hugged him, before getting into the tow truck with Marco.

"Do you have his bag?" Emma asked. He waved her off.

"I've got it...the kid and I'll be fine," August assured her, as he put little David back in his stroller and decided to head to the diner. He wasn't sure where Mom had gotten off to this morning, but he knew her well enough to know that she was probably taking action. With David in the kind of predicament he was in, he knew she wouldn't sit back and wait for the curse to be broken to save him. That worried him a bit, for even without magic, Cora was dangerous and also wouldn't just sit back and allow them to shake things up in her town without a fight.

"Well...isn't this sweet. An Uncle babysitting his little nephew for the day," Cora cooed from behind him. August turned to see the woman smiling at him and it wasn't a kind smile.

"Madam Mayor," he said evenly and watched her walk around him and look at the toddler. August plucked him out of the stroller and into his arms again.

"Little David...is it?" she asked.

"What do you want?" August asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to get to know one of our newest citizens. Tell me...what is it that you do for a living, Mr. Swan?" she cooed. He stared back for a moment.

"I'm a writer," he answered.

"Oh, how interesting. You know, Mr. Glass runs the Storybrooke Mirror here in our little town. But I'm afraid that there isn't much reporting for a writer to do around here," she replied. He smirked.

"I'm not a reporter...more of a freelance writer," he responded. She smirked.

"How interesting," she hissed.

"And what is it that your sister does?" Cora asked.

"None of your damn business," Mary Margaret hissed, as she approached. Cora's smirked.

"Well...good day to you too Ms. Swan, I was just talking with your son. It's not often we get visitors in our fair town," Cora responded.

"I'll bet," Mary retorted.

"I do hope that you don't plan to make waves in our little town. Storybrooke is quiet and peaceful. The people will not take kindly to interlopers coming in and changing things," Cora warned.

"Hmm...some would say that change is good. That change is needed," Mary retorted. Cora frowned.

"I will warn you once, Ms. Swan...if you and your family cause strife or...scandal in this town, there will be serious consequences...for all involved," she warned. But Mary only smirked back at her.

"If you think for a second that you scare me, Madam Mayor, you're going to be sorely disappointed," she hissed back. Cora's frown deepened, as she was starting to realize that this was not the sweet, naive little Princess she had once known.

"You see, while you've been lounging back in your cushy chair with everyone under your control for the last twenty-years, I've been living in this world as a single mother who started with nothing," Mary said.

"And I'm here to put you on notice, Your Majesty," Snow added.

"You took everything from me...and now I'm here to take it back, starting with my husband," she growled. Cora laughed.

"He's not your husband here...and you really think a woman of your advanced years can lure a man your son's age into your bed?" the Queen challenged. But Snow smirked.

"He will always be my husband...taking him from me and seeing to his abuse will be one of many things I will make you regret. You're going to lose," Snow stated.

"Funny...your husband said the same thing to me before he became Kathryn Nolan's arm candy," Cora goaded. Her eyes flashed with fury, as she glowered at this woman.

"Your reign is coming to an end, Your Majesty. Enjoy what little time you have left, because things are going to change in Storybrooke," she warned.

"Is that a threat, Princess?" Cora questioned. Snow smirked.

"No...it's a promise. Come on Auggie...let's go," she said, as he put the baby back in the stroller and followed his mother to the diner. Cora watched them go with a deep frown, before stalking off toward Sidney Glass's office at the mirror. If Snow wanted to play that way, then she would just make sure that whatever dirty laundry she had since coming to this land was aired for the whole town to see. She may not have had magic anymore, but she was still going to destroy that Princess...and her whole family.


	4. A Sliver of Hope

Chapter 4: A Sliver of Hope

"You did what?!" August exclaimed, as Snow put a plate of breakfast in front of him the next morning.

"I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin," she said nonchalantly, as she put a plate in front of Emma. Her daughter's mouth was still ajar and her son slapped his hands on the tray of his highchair.

"I think you're being paged, honey," Snow said, as she dropped a kiss on the baby's head, before sitting down with her own plate.

"Mom...you just got done warning us that we need to stay away from him," Emma reminded.

"Which you were right about, because he can't be trusted! He's the Dark One!" August added.

"I know who he is, Auggie...I still have nightmares about him telling me that my daughter will be the Savior and shouting at us like a madman as we left him in his cell," she replied sternly. He softened.

"Then why?" he questioned. She sighed.

"You didn't see the look in David's eyes last night when he saw that he was going to be late getting home," she said.

"He was terrified," she continued, choking back tears.

"Besides, we both know that you figured out that Rumpelstiltskin actually wants the curse to break. That gives us common ground," Snow replied.

"Mom...you know he could easily double cross you," August warned.

"We made a deal...not even he dishonors his deals and I will do anything to save David from that abusive marriage," she replied. He sighed, knowing there was no talking her out of it.

"Cora is going to play dirty, so I have to prepared to do the same," Snow added.

"Just be careful, Mom. We all know that Cora will try to hurt anyone in her path," he warned. Snow nodded. Now more than ever, she knew the cruelty that Cora was capable of.

~*~

David wandered the streets that day in a daze. It was his early day at the shelter and during his lunch break, he wandered the streets. He had taken Wilby with him, his favorite dog at the shelter and found himself on Main street. He wanted more than anything to adopt Wilby for his own, but Kathryn wouldn't allow it.

"Good afternoon, David," Archie greeted pleasantly, as he approached with Pongo.

"Oh...hi Dr. Hopper," he greeted, as the dogs sniffed each other curiously.

"Are you okay, David?" the doctor asked. David nodded automatically.

"Fine," he answered very quickly. But even the sometimes hapless Dr. Hopper saw right through that.

"You know David...if you need to talk, I have a bit of time," Archie offered. David shook his head.

"Thank you doctor...but I'm fine," he insisted, as he turned to leave.

"David...it would be free of charge. It could be just two friends walking their dogs in the park. We don't even have to go to my office," Archie offered. David looked at him in surprise and swallowed his tears. No one had ever offered to help him before and he wanted to question why now. What had changed? But then he realized much had actually changed. Last night wasn't the first time that Kathryn had...given him the choice to either sleep with her or sleep outside. But the thing that had changed was meeting Mary and realizing that he no longer wanted to accept that he had no choice anymore. He didn't love Kathryn and what she did to him last night and many other nights was wrong. He just didn't know if he was strong enough or had the courage to be free. Maybe talking about it was the first step. No one had ever taken an interest in helping him before. But if someone was finally willing to listen, then maybe it was time to talk.

"I'd like that," David agreed, as they strolled toward the park.

~*~

Cora observed her town from her office. Twenty-years of her perfect rule and now that little trollop had to come back into the picture. She was sure that with the curse, she would finally have destroyed Eva's legacy. But Snow escaping had not been a part of the plan. The curse life she had planned for Snow wasn't for the faint of heart, but then she had long ago ripped her own heart out of her chest. Even if it was still beating in her chest though, she would have relished making that little brat pay. But in her absence, she had done the next best thing. In fact, seeing the look on Snow White's face when she found out what her husband's curse had almost made up for her initial escape. Almost. But now that she was here, Cora intended to finish what she had started and destroy Eva's entire legacy. That wasn't just limited to Snow and her Charming anymore. Cora intended to destroy her entire bloodline, including anyone adopted into it as well.

"You wanted to see me, Madam Mayor?" Sidney Glass asked, as he peered into her office.

"Yes...Mr. Glass, please come in," she requested and he obeyed.

"I am sure you have heard by now that we have some new residents in town," she started off. He nodded.

"Yes...it's not often that Storybrooke receives visitors. In fact, I can't tell you the last time I remember any," he said. If he thought that was odd, he didn't show it.

"Yes...but strangers can be dangerous and I wouldn't be a dutiful Mayor if I allowed our town to be subjected to any shady interlopers," Cora replied.

"I'm not sure I am following, Madam Mayor," Sidney said.

"I want to know everything there is to know about this Mary Margaret Swan and her children, Emma and August. Do whatever it is that you do as a reporter and then present your findings to me," she ordered. He nodded.

"I'll begin researching them at once, Madam Mayor," he obeyed, as he left her office, failing to notice Regina eavesdropping just outside the door. Carefully, she tiptoed back to her office.

Under the curse, Cora had given Regina a fairly good life, albeit one of loneliness and under her mother's strict hand. To keep an eye on her all these years at almost all times of the day, Cora had made her the Deputy Mayor of the town. Now that Regina was awake, she intended to fight fire with fire. It would get ugly and she was naturally a bit frightened to stand up to Cora. But now she wasn't alone. Snow was back and together, perhaps they could finally take her down for real this time.

"Oh Mother...you are going to regret giving me any position of power," Regina said, as she picked up her cell phone and stepped out of her office. It would be just like her mother to plant a bug, so she couldn't be too careful.

"It's me...can you meet?" Regina asked.

"I'll be be at the Toll Bridge in ten," Snow replied.

"See you then," Regina replied, as she hung up and hurried out.

~*~

David and Archie strolled through the park with the dogs in silence.

"I guess I'm not sure where to even start," he mentioned.

"Wherever you like. I'm here as a sounding board for you," Archie encouraged.

"I was late getting home last night and Kathryn was really angry," he began.

"She expect me home at nine sharp, even if she was the one to make me leave in the first place," he continued.

"David...we all make mistakes. Being late seems like a very senseless reason for her to be angry, unless you did it on purpose," Archie told him.

"I didn't...I was talking to someone and lost track of time. But it didn't matter...I knew the moment I got home that I'd pay for being late," he admitted in anguish.

"I knew it and I went home anyway! What kind of idiot keep going home to a place where…" he said, as he trailed off, like he was ashamed to even say the words.

"David...you have nothing to be ashamed of. Abuse comes in many forms and I think it is long past time that you admit the things that are happening to you," Archie said, realizing that he had stood back and watched with the rest of this town while David was mistreated. It was absolutely no secret that Kathryn Nolan was abusive, but no one had ever tried to do anything to stop her. Crossing Kathryn was the same as crossing Mayor Mills and no one had dared to ever do that.

"I'm a man...it's different, right?" David asked. That pained Archie greatly. There were so many stigmas out there, especially when it came to abuse and they had been drilled into David over the years.

"Why do you think your gender would prevent you from being mistreated?" Archie questioned. David's brow furrowed, as he thought about Archie's question.

"I...I guess, because I keep going back. I mean, if she's abusive...I should just leave. And I don't...so it has to be my fault. What other explanation is there?" David asked. Archie drew a sharp breath. This was harder than he thought. Rarely in all his years in town had he actually dealt directly with a case like this. David was a victim of years of multiple types of abuse and no one had ever corrected him in believing it was his fault.

"If I am not mistaken, you have tried to leave. But circumstances in this town have prevented that, am I correct?" Archie asked. David shuddered, as he remembered the cold nights in his truck or waking up in the hospital after his accident at the town line.

"A few times...but it never worked out," he muttered.

"Because she has all the power and control...that's what abuse is about, David. It has nothing to do with how strong or weak a person is. And I am sorry, because we all know what Kathryn is like and yet we do nothing," he said sadly.

"I don't blame you...or anyone else. Kathryn has the support of the Mayor and I would never want to cross her, so I don't blame anyone else for not wanting to. Especially for me...I'm not worth that," David replied. Archie's heart broke for him at that too. No one should feel that they weren't worth anything, but the ginger-haired man didn't know how to make him feel otherwise.

"Every life has worth, especially yours," Archie insisted. But David obviously wasn't feeling his words.

"You're a kind man...a good man. What is happening to you isn't right or fair. If I could change it for your, I would in a heartbeat. But I'm afraid only you can do that. I realize that is difficult without help though. Is there anyone you can turn to for help?" Archie asked. David was about to immediately tell him no, but then he remembered his conversation with Mary the night before. He barely knew her...but there was something about her. She was so warm and comforting. He felt strong and emboldened around her too and it was the strangest thing.

"I don't know…" he answered, realizing that it was still a far cry from no.

"If there is...then turn to them. Abuse isn't only physical. In fact, in many ways, emotional abuse can be far worse…" Archie said, as he swallowed thickly, before finishing his thought.

"As can sexual abuse," he said very quietly. David looked over at him in surprise.

"How…" he asked. Archie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am a trained professional...I can recognize many kinds of abuse when I see them and I am ashamed that I have not done more in the past to reach out to you. My own fear kept me from doing so," Archie confessed.

"Like I said...I don't blame you. But...I am a man. Is it really possible for a man to be…" David started to say, obviously uncomfortable with the next word he was about to say.

"Raped?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Again...why do you feel that your gender is a factor here?" Archie questioned again.

"Because...I didn't push her away and she said that all men want it. My body certainly didn't act like it didn't want it," he said shamefully.

"Suppose you had pushed her away or refused her. What would have happened?" Archie questioned.

"I...she said I could sleep with her or outside," he admitted.

"Then you did what you had to in order to survive," Archie insisted, as the blonde looked to him with tears in his eyes.

"As for the body's physical reactions...they can have absolutely nothing to do with what the mind or heart want. You are a victim of rape, David and it is nothing to be ashamed of. You did not want this...no one wants to be forced into that kind of situation," Archie pleaded with him. David swiped a tear away, still ashamed.

"It doesn't matter...there's no escaping her. She won't let me have a divorce and Granny won't even give me a room," he said dejectedly.

"And you are sure there is no one else that can help?" Archie questioned again. He looked at the ginger haired man, once again, surprised by his intuitiveness. He had answered that he didn't know before, but this time, he answered differently, which gave them both a tiny sliver of hope.

"Maybe…" David answered. Archie smiled.

"Then go to them...and know that I will at least be here to talk with you if you need it," the bespectacled man responded.

"I can't pay you," David reminded, but Archie smiled kindly.

"We aren't in my office. Out here, we are just two friends talking," he responded, earning him a rare smile from David Nolan.

"Thanks," David said, as he tugged Wilby's leash.

"I better finish Wilby's walk and get back," he said.

"Have a good day, David," Archie called, as he watched the other man leave. As David rounded the corner by the pond, he collided with someone. She cried out and instinctively, he caught her in his arms, before she could fall. He was then stunned to see that it was Mary Margaret that was now in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"David…" she uttered in pleasant surprise and a smile eclipsed her face.

"Mary…" he uttered back, as he once again found himself captivated by her. His brain kept trying to tell him that it was inappropriate to have such feelings for a woman that had children around his age. But his heart could only hammer in his chest at being in such close proximity to this raven haired beauty.

"I...I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"No...it was me. I was texting and walking at the same time. But I'm glad you were there to catch me. You're a real Prince Charming, you know?" she said coyly and enjoyed watching his cheeks color.

"Yeah...I doubt that. I am no Prince Charming," he responded a little sadly. But she would not be deterred.

"Agree to disagree," she replied, as she took notice of the dog with her. She was struck by him, for she remembered seeing a dog like him, long ago when she was on the run from Cora.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Oh...this is Wilby. He's one of the dogs at the shelter and kind of my favorite. I'd love to adopt him, but it's not really an option," he replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Oh...well, Kathryn hates animals. She'd never let me keep him," he replied sadly. Mary frowned.

"That's too bad…" she mentioned and he nodded.

"I...I should get back to work," he stammered, as he stared into her eyes. She nodded and could only lose herself in his blue stare that she had once loved to get lost in. She found that twenty years had done nothing to change that.

"Okay...maybe I'll see you around later?" she asked. He smiled.

"I...I hope so," he responded, as he turned to leave.

"David!" she called and he turned back with a hopeful gaze.

"If you need anything and I truly mean anything, you can come to me," she responded.

"You mean that?" he asked. She nodded.

"Absolutely," she promised, but then he looked down and she frowned.

"You're new here though and you don't know what the Mayor is like. Kathryn is really good friends with her…" he said, trailing off.

"So everyone is afraid to offer you any help. But I'm not," Mary assured and he looked at her with both hope and skepticism in his eyes. And that broke her heart. Charming had always been so full of faith in love and good, but that was gone now. It was up to her to bring that back to him.

"You're kind...but you don't know Mayor Mills," he refuted.

"I know enough. We met and I'm not scared of her. I will not be intimidated by her, no matter what she does or what the people in this town say," Mary insisted.

"Then you just might be the bravest person I know," he replied.

"And I think you're braver than you know, David," she assured, as she took a leap and stepped toward him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He looked stunned and his mouth went dry, as he swallowed thickly. She smiled at him again.

"If you want to change your life...then all you have to do is come to me and I'll be with you every step of the way," she whispered to him, before she turned and left. She was already late in meeting Regina, but bumping into him had been more than worth it. He was almost there and she knew he only needed the exact right nudge to get him to begin walking that path back to being the man she once knew.

He stood there and stared at her retreating form with a look of awe on his handsome face. Was it too much to hope that he truly could escape the prison that his life had become? Normally, he would tell himself that he was being delusional again; that hope was a fool's fantasy. But there was something about Mary Margaret Swan that he couldn't shake; that he found that he didn't want to shake. Like there was an invisible tether pulling them together and he found that, despite being married, even if it was an abusive, farce of marriage, he didn't want to stop himself from being drawn to her. His brain was telling him about all the risks and warning him against verging down such a path. But his heart was telling him the opposite. He was trapped in a loveless marriage, while real love was potentially staring him in the face. It was telling him that love, real love, was worth all the risks and that he really had nothing to lose and potentially everything to gain...


	5. Tearing Away

Chapter 5: Tearing Away

Snow hurried as fast as her legs would carry her and crossed the Toll Bridge. Fortunately, even at forty-eight, she was still in really good shape, if she did say so herself.

"There you are," Regina called.

"Sorry I'm late," Snow called back.

"It's okay...I was just worried. My mother has put a target on you and your kids," she warned.

"I figured that. But I was actually late, because I ran into David in the park on the way here," she mentioned.

"Oh?" she asked. Snow nodded and sighed.

"I think I managed to get it across to him that if he was ready to change his life that he could come to me and I'd be there every step of the way," she said.

"That's bold…" Regina warned.

"I don't care...I've waited twenty-years to get my husband back and then I find out he's in an abusive marriage?" Snow lamented.

"I know...I'm sorry," Regina offered.

"I endured twenty long years in this world. I had nothing, except my children, who got me through it all. The only other thing that got me through was knowing that, while David was cursed, he was also safe. I was wrong," she said, as she sniffed.

"I waitressed to support my children and endured the fact that it was those large tips that would let them eat that night, but also meant my customers felt that they had the right to slap my ass or grope me," she growled.

"But at least I knew Charming was safe...except that he wasn't and he's not. I have to save my husband," she said. Regina hugged her.

"I can't imagine what you went through out there," she said.

"It's okay...it's not your fault. What's important now is fighting Cora. I know she's your mother, but…" Snow started to say, but Regina held her hand up.

"No...she's no mother. I know in the past I have struggled to take the steps to do what's necessary to stop her. It was always my hope that she could change...but she can't. Now that I'm awake and I look at all she's done...she can't be allowed to be free any longer," Regina replied.

"Then you're ready to fight her fire with fire?" Snow asked.

"Yes...and we don't want to waste any time. As we speak, my mother has her weasel, Sidney Glass, digging up everything on you and your kids that he can find," Regina replied.

"She can say what she wants about me, but if she drags my babies through the mud, then I will take her out," Snow growled. Regina smirked.

"Don't worry, mama bear, I'll be right there with you and I think I know exactly how to start," she said.

"You do?" Snow asked. Regina grinned.

"I'm going to run for Mayor and you are going to run as my Deputy Mayor," she announced. Snow looked at her in surprise.

"I can almost see Cora turning red already," Snow said and then grinned.

"Let's do it," she agreed.

~*~

There was a knock on Archie's office door and he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Come in!" he called. A ripple of fear pulsed through the ginger-haired man, as Cora glided into his office, with none other than Kathryn Nolan coming in behind her.

"Ladies...what can I do for you?" he asked, with trepidation.

"We were made aware that you were talking to David this afternoon," Cora began.

"Is talking to a friend a crime?" Archie asked.

"Of course not, Dr. Hopper, but you are a therapist. If my husband is seeking your Council, don't you think his wife should know?" Kathryn asked.

"David and I were just idly chatting, as we walked our dogs. It was nothing serious," Archie deflected.

"You know, one of my biggest pet peeves is lying, Doctor. Tell Kathryn what you and David discussed," Cora ordered.

"I can't do that...it would break doctor/patient confidentiality," Archie refuted.

"But you just said you talking as friends. Which is it?" Cora questioned. The ginger haired man swallowed thickly.

"Even if we were just speaking as friends, I don't have to tell anyone what it was about," Archie stammered.

"Okay...Doctor, if you want to play hardball...then we will," Kathryn said coldly and it sent a shiver down Archie's spine, as he got just a small taste of what it might be like for David.

"My father owns the bank...and I believe your mortgage is through his bank, is it not?" she asked. He nodded.

"It is," he replied evenly.

"Then I'm afraid if you don't tell me what I want to know...then the bank will be calling in your loan to be paid in full," Kathryn stated.

"You can't do that," Archie protested. But she smirked coldly.

"Oh, but I can," she confirmed and he closed his eyes.

"We were just discussing David's unhappiness and your abuse of him," Archie said, glaring back at her. But she seemed unfazed by his scrutiny.

"You were right, Madam Mayor. It seems David is whining to anyone who will listen to him about our private lives," Kathryn stated.

"Yes...how unfortunate for him. I do hope you'll be able to discourage him from airing his dirty laundry to the town," Cora said smugly. Kathryn smirked.

"Oh...I assure you that David will learn what happens when you talk too much," the blonde confirmed.

"Please don't hurt him anymore…" Archie pleaded and the woman looked offended.

"I love my husband, Doctor...even when he's being an idiot. David is mine and none of your concern," she hissed, as the woman stormed out.

"Do make sure you don't have another misstep like this, Dr. Hopper. I'd hate to see something bad happen to you," Cora warned, as she followed. Archie looked absolutely terrified, but not just for himself...but for David as well.

~*~

Granny's

Emma licked a bit of whipped cream from her finger, as she browsed the classifieds that afternoon. Little David babbled in his high chair and giggled, as her mother played with him. She smiled and sipped at her cocoa.

"Anything good?" Snow asked, as she put a few more Cheerios on her grandson's tray.

"Not really...but I think I see the perfect job for you," Emma replied, as she circled the add and pushed the newspaper over to her.

"A receptionist at the animal shelter?" she asked, with hope in her voice. Emma smiled and nodded.

"That wasn't there yesterday," she mentioned. She may have been going to run for deputy Mayor alongside Regina, but having a job would make the townspeople less leery of her as an outsider. If she showed them she was putting down roots, it would only work in their favor. Plus being this close to David during the day was very much an added bonus. Emma shrugged.

"You always told me that you know who knows how to make things happen. As reluctant as I am for you to be working with him, maybe your goals are aligned enough that this might work," the blonde said. Snow thought about that for a moment. As a younger woman, she had learned long ago that Rumpelstiltskin never did anything for anyone without getting something in return. But Auggie's research on the curse was also very clear. The Dark One wanted the curse broken and now that they were here, there was a good chance that he would pull out all the stops to make it happen.

"Are you okay here? I'm going to go apply," Snow said, as she tossed down some money on the table.

"We're good...go," she said, as she watched her mother hurry out and then went back to looking at the classifieds.

"What do you think, buddy? What can a former bail bonds-person do?" she cooed, not really expecting him to answer. But he cooed back.

"Perhaps you should return to the city. I assure you that Bail Bonds work is nearly non-existent in my quiet little town," Cora mused, as she strolled up to the table. Regina was with her and couldn't help but smile at little David in his high chair. Despite the hardship she had been through, Snow was so lucky to have children. And now that she was back, they could be a family finally, once they dealt with her mother. Emma was to have been her niece and Cora had taken that from Regina too. She had taken her true family. And they were finally what Regina needed to get the courage to go against the one woman she had always feared. Cora really was going to lose this time and she would be in the front row watching.

Emma smirked, clearly not frightened by her mother at all and ready to embrace her destiny.

"Yeah...the thing is, I've never been much of a city girl. I always felt like a small, quiet town is what I was meant for. Maybe even a farm someday...I hear from my Mom that it runs in the family," Emma responded. Cora smirked.

"So uncouth...but given who your mother is, it's no wonder. Do be careful, dear...even in a small town, bad things can happen," she warned.

"Wow...threatening me in public. She must be pretty confident," Emma commented.

"Oh, she is...and hopefully, that will work to our advantage," Regina stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asked.

"I've long said that this town needs a new Sheriff," Regina replied.

"Wait...isn't Graham the Sheriff?" Emma asked.

"He is...and he does whatever my mother wants. It's time we had one willing to stand up for the people. And if I win the upcoming election for Mayor, then I'll be appointing you as the new Sheriff," Regina replied. Emma's eye widened.

"You're running for Mayor against your mother?" she asked. Regina smirked.

"With your mother as my deputy mayor," she replied. Emma laughed.

"Oh, there is about to be fireworks in Storybrooke...and I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. Regina grinned.

"Neither would I," she agreed.

~*~

David came back inside from tending to the dog runs and proceeded with afternoon feedings and kennel cleaning. After doing that, he washed his hands and prepared to go do any filing or paperwork that the vet might need done. But when he went up front, he froze, as he saw who was behind the reception desk.

"Mary Margaret?" he questioned. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh hi David," she greeted with a warm smile.

"What...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I guess the former receptionist quit without notice yesterday and I saw the wanted add for a new one. I applied and the manager decided to hire me," she replied. He smiled.

"That's great...congratulations," he offered.

"Thanks, but I was hoping someone could help me. The accounting woman asked me to file these for her and I'm afraid I don't quite have the hang of where everything is yet. She seemed a bit cranky...do you think you could help me?" she asked innocently.

"Sure...um the files are back here," he said, as he led her to a small room that was packed with filing cabinets.

"Wow...I would have never guessed an animal shelter had so much paperwork," she mentioned, as he showed her the accounting filing cabinets.

"Yeah...it seems like there is a paper trail for everything. You'd think they'd go digital by now, but everything's pretty old school around here," he said, as he opened the cabinet.

"There...now you don't have to ask cranky old Mrs. Knapp," he said.

"My hero," she replied, as she started putting the files away and was aware of his captivated gaze on her. David swallowed thickly and pried his eyes away from her, noticing it was five o'clock.

"Um...I better clock out and head home," he said, with a note of sadness in his voice.

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow," she replied, as she watched him go with an aching heart. It hurt her deeply knowing what he was going home to and still being unable to do anything about it.

~*~

David arrived home, just a little ahead of Kathryn and immediately started dinner, for he knew she didn't like it if they ate late. He heard the front door open and slam shut, promptly at five-fifteen and prayed that she wasn't in a bad mood. But he was never that lucky and knew he was in for something when she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hi," he said, but she continued to glower at him, before dropping her bag and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I had an interesting conversation with Dr. Hopper today," she mentioned. He turned the burner on the stove off and sighed, as he closed his eyes. He should have known better...he should have seen this coming.

"That was a privileged conversation," David responded.

"Well, he felt he needed to tell me how you were whining to him about how unhappy you are!" she cried.

"No…" he snapped, surprising her greatly. David always shrunk away from her and coward before her.

"You mean you and your friend the Mayor threatened him unless he told you what we talked about!" he said.

"Despite what you and everyone else in this town think...I'm not stupid," he snarled, hardly believing what he was doing. Where was this coming from? He had never raised his voice to her before, despite that it was a long time coming.

"I beg to differ...because it certainly was foolish of you to air our dirty laundry to Dr. Hopper. Who else have you told, David? Anyone who will listen to you, I'm sure," she snarled back.

"You're wrong…" he claimed.

"No David...I'm never wrong and when I'm done with you...you'll never feel the need to talk to anyone about what goes on in our home," she said dangerously. He swallowed thickly and winced, as she dug her nails into his arms.

"Let's go upstairs…" she leered and fear settled in the pit of his stomach. He knew the kinds of things she had in mind if he did that.

"I don't want to," he refuted. Rage burned in her and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Did I ask you what you wanted?" she growled. Tears stung in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall this time. When he didn't budge, she forced her lips onto his and was furious when he pulled away.

"I don't know where this defiance is coming from, but you're going to regret it," Kathryn hissed, as she grabbed a kitchen knife. His eyes widened in horror, as she put the knife to her wrists.

"Upstairs now, David or I cut my wrist...and then tell the Sheriff that you tried to kill me. Who do you think everyone will believe?" she questioned. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Kathryn…" he started to protest, but the words died on his lips, as she put the blade to her skin. He felt despair and hopelessness settle in him. Tears began to fall, as he obeyed her and started upstairs. Kathryn smirked and followed him with a hungry gleam in her eyes.

~*~

Two hours later

Mary stirred the batch of cocoa on the stove, while humming to herself. She listened idly to her children playfully bantering in the living room, as they watched something on the television when a knock interrupted them. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was just after eight and wondered who it could be. August muted the television, as she wiped her hands on a towel and answered. She gasped, as she saw that it was David, looking broken and in tears.

"David!" she cried, as she ushered him in.

"What happened to you?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Does that offer still stand?" he asked and she took in the sight of the bruises on his neck and hand marks on his face. She was terrified to think what other wounds were hidden beneath his clothes.

"Of course...you did the right thing in leaving and I promise you never have to go back," she said, as she led him to the couch. Realistically, she knew the long road ahead of them would be hard, but getting him away from the abuse was the first step in breaking this curse and making Cora pay for everything she had done...


	6. Not Alone Anymore

Chapter 6: Not Alone Anymore

Mary put a cup of cocoa on the coffee table in front of him, before sitting down beside him.

"Thanks…" he said, as he took a sip.

"Mmm...that's really good. Cinnamon?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot to ask. I'm just so used to putting the cinnamon on ours," she replied.

"It's okay...I like it," he mentioned, as their eyes met and she smiled gently. Instinctively, she knew he did. She remembered the first time she had introduced him to such things back in their land. Ingredients and luxuries such as chocolate and cinnamon were foreign to him when they had met. Only the very rich or royals had access to such and even in his time in George's palace, he hadn't really partaken in such things, for he had no experience with them.

She remembered sneaking him into the palace kitchen with her, shortly after they were married and making them two cups. They had been hungry after several bouts of amorous activity and indulged in homemade fruit pastries and warm cocoa with cinnamon. She still smiled at his reaction to the treats, for she knew he had never tasted such confections before. He liked the cinnamon in the cocoa too, something that many did not, and she recalled him telling her he liked it most, because it tasted like her. She almost blushed at the memory at what had happened after that and then almost wept at all they had lost. But for the moment, she put her feelings aside and focused on him.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to...but if you do, we're here to listen," Mary said gently.

"She's right...and if you'd rather we leave the room, we can do that too," August offered. Mary smiled at her son. She had raised them both to be compassionate, but they both always still amazed her. Many a man in David's position were subject to ridicule and sneering, but her children would never do such and she felt pride at that.

"No...it's okay. You've all been kinder to me than anyone ever has. You deserve to know why I'm here," he said. Mary reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Take your time," she said gently. He took a deep breath and the memories of what he just went through threatened to swallow him.

"I made the mistake of talking to Archie earlier today...about the abuse," he whispered.

"And Kathryn found out," he added. Snow's heart ached for him. Not only was he being abused, but Kathryn had violating his privacy. She was sure Cora was right in there helping too.

"She was very angry when she came home and I decided that I was going to leave...finally," he said, as he blinked back tears.

"But then...she threatened to harm herself if I didn't, if I didn't go upstairs to the bedroom with her," he confessed, as the tears finally came. They slipped down Mary's cheeks as well, as she put a calming hand on his back.

"She told me that she'd hurt herself and then tell the Sheriff I did it...unless I did what she wanted," he said shamefully.

"David...you did what you had to in order to survive. That is nothing to be ashamed of," Mary insisted. He sniffed.

"She always gets her way...I'm sure tomorrow won't be any different. She'll make me go back there...I never have a choice. She controls my entire life," he said helplessly.

"Not anymore...because you have a home here now," Mary insisted. He sniffed.

"The Mayor won't stand for it...you don't understand! She'll threaten you, just like she threatened Archie," he lamented.

"Then let her...she can't control us if we don't let her. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I'm certainly not going to cave to the likes of Cora Mills and we're all ready to stand with you," she said.

"You barely know me," he muttered.

"I know all I need to know about you," she replied.

"What? That I'm the weakling that can't even stand up to his own wife? That I'm the idiot that lets her do all this to me?" he asked.

"You are not weak...far from it. Look at you and all you have suffered...yet you're still standing. And you never let her do those things to you...no let's someone do that to them," August insisted, as he met the gaze of the other man, figuring that this part might be best coming from another male.

"I know that society tells us that we aren't supposed to feel or cry the way women do...that it makes us weak. But that's all complete and utter crap!" August said.

"Physical strength means nothing when the person you're with is as manipulative and controlling as your wife is. Physical strength means nothing when it comes to abuse. You are the victim and she should be in jail for what she's done to you," August said.

"It will never happen in this town," David replied.

"Maybe not...but things can change, because you have support behind you now," Mary added.

"I want a divorce...but even if I could afford it, Albert Spencer would never take me as a client. He's in Cora's pocket," he said. Mary gently took his hand.

"There may be someone else that can help," she said. He looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" he asked. She smiled.

"How about I take you there? We can go tomorrow during our lunch break...together," she suggested.

"Thank you…" he said, humbled by their kindness. He never imagined people could be this kind, at least not in this town.

"I don't know why you're helping me or why you'd even want to bother with me...but thank you," he said again. Mary smiled and hugged him.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but things will get better. It might be hard and there are going to be times that you'll want to give up, but I promise that it will get better and you're not alone anymore," she promised. He looked at their joined hands and then up at her. Somehow the age gap between them seemed insignificant and he found himself completely captivated by her. He didn't know exactly what this was or if he even dared to hope that this is what real love felt like...but he knew that she was enough to help him be braver than he had ever been. She made him want to be his own person and finally take control of his own life. He knew it wasn't going to be easy...but she made him feel like he could do anything.

~*~

The next morning, Kathryn Nolan carried on as per normal, for the most part. She was slightly miffed that David wasn't there to make her coffee and breakfast, but she managed on her own. She knew exactly where her husband was. He had stormed out after she taught him a well earned lesson and probably almost froze to death on a park bench or somewhere equally as humiliating. Someone had likely found her pretty, but idiotic man and taken him to the hospital, per usual.

So instead of heading to work right away, she drove to the hospital. She was feeling smug and had a tirade ready for him. She was sure her irritation would peak when she saw him looking at the nurses like a sad, kicked puppy. She almost rolled her eyes at that. The nurses just loved to flock to him and dote upon him. She was sure he did it for that reason. What man didn't want women fluttering around him like lovesick school girls. Her husband's good looks and charm usually got him plenty of preferential treatment from the nursing staff. But one look from her and the entire staff wilted away in fear of retaliation from the Mayor and she was positive that this morning would be no different.

"Ah...Mrs. Nolan. What can I do for you today?" Dr. Whale said, as she approached the nurse's station and he idly scribbled on a patient's chart.

"I'm here to see my husband," she replied. Whale paused and looked up.

"I wasn't aware that David was admitted," he stated.

"Well...can you check? I'm sure he's here. He stormed out last night in one of his tantrums," she said condescendingly.

"Uh...the nurse can check, but I've been on duty all night," he replied, as the desk nurse did as she asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nolan...but your husband wasn't admitted," the nurse told her. Kathryn frowned.

"I don't understand...he had nowhere to go. He always ends up here when he's an idiot and tries to leave," she snapped. They just looked at her awkwardly, before she huffed and stormed off.

"I don't know what you're up to, David...but you're going to regret it," she growled under her breath, as she stalked to the elevator.

~*~

After a very pleasant breakfast, David and Mary Margaret went to work at the shelter and the morning carried on as normal. Then, on their lunch break, they made their way to Mr. Gold's Pawn shop. David was understandably nervous and she glanced back at him, as they stood outside the shop.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I...I just don't know how he can help. I can't pay him," he replied. Gently, she took his hand.

"And when I asked him to handle something for me, he didn't want money. I just owe him a favor and I'm sure it won't be something small, but maybe it will be the same for you," she suggested. He swallowed.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked.

"I think so...but the important thing is that you have to think so. What does your heart tell you?" she questioned. He looked at her and felt it flutter when he did. Every time he looked at her, he marveled at how she seemed so right. He had never felt anything like it before. He took a deep breath and went inside. She smiled and followed him in.

"Ah...Mr. Nolan, what can I do for you today," Mr. Gold asked, as he met the eyes of the woman behind him. He very well knew why they were there and looked far too pleased to see them. However, he was the lesser of the two evils in this town and she was certain his help would be imperative in bringing Cora down.

"I...I'm here to ask for your help," he said, as he looked back at Mary, who nodded in encouragement.

"Mary Margaret says that you offer legal services," he stated.

"It's one of my lesser known and practiced specialties, but yes, I have the license and degree to practice in matters of the law," he answered. He took a sharp breath.

"I...I want to file for divorce," he muttered. Despite that, Gold heard his request loud and clear. He gave David a steely look and was pleasantly surprised to see the Prince not shrink away.

Days ago, David Nolan could barely look anyone in the eye. The presence of Snow White in his life had made a very real and large difference in him, more so than he would have even thought possible in such a short time. But then...he had never underestimated the power of this particular true love. In fact, he had just about put all his chips on it and it was finally going to pay off. Not only would he use the Savior to find his son, once the curse was broken, but he would also get a sweet dish of cold revenge on Cora. That thought almost made him giddy.

Cora had abducted Belle after he had let her go and returned her to her horrible father. Then Belle had taken her own life just to escape the tower he had locked her in. And all because she had foolishly fallen in love with a monster. He had let her go for a reason, but he had expected her to move on and travel the world like she had wanted to. Not to be locked away by her own flesh and blood. Moe French would pay for what he had done to his own daughter, but only when he remembered and Rumple could enjoy it. But Cora...that revenge was the real goal. Lord Maurice would have never been able to do to Belle what he had without Cora...the Evil Queen.

So aptly named, but she had not seen evil yet. She would though, before he was done with her and he suspected that the always fair Snow White would request a hand in it. He would be more than happy to oblige. She was still a good person, but life in this realm had hardened her even more than life on the run as a bandit. But then single parenting would do that to you. He knew that better than any and having the person you loved ripped away hardened one even further. He knew that too. It would almost be comical and ironic at how much he had in common with Snow White now. But he wasn't interested in irony...only in making Cora suffer and he never thought he'd have an ally like Snow White in that. But he would definitely take it.

"Then you have made the first step in taking your life back, Mr. Nolan," he stated.

"I don't have money…" he blurted out and there was a hopelessness there that Rumple knew all too well himself.

"I have money, Mr. Nolan...it will not be what I require for payment," Gold stated.

"Then what do you want?" the blonde asked. Gold smirked. Seeing him happy would infuriate Cora and that would almost be payment enough.

"We can discuss payment when all this over, but let's just say, you'll owe me a favor," Gold stated, as he held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked. David looked at his hand and then back at him.

"That's it? You're going to help me? Just like that?" he asked skeptically.

"I understand your skepticism, Mr. Nolan. After all, there is nary a person in this town that has offered to help you. Fortunately, unlike them, I have a spine and helping you means destroying Cora...which I will relish more than you know," Gold stated. David was a bit surprised by that, though he probably shouldn't have been. If anyone had the gumption and means to go up against someone like Mayor Cora Mills...it was definitely Mr. Gold.

"Then we have a deal," he stated. Gold smirked.

"Excellent. I'll draw up the papers right away. I can have them ready to serve to your wife before the day is out. Would you like me to serve them to her at your former home or at her place of employment?" he questioned.

"Uh...I don't know," he answered uncertainty.

"Hmm...let's deliver them to her at the bank. That's more entertaining," he said, as he left them and went into the back room. David was stunned at the ease of that. Granted, he knew nothing ahead would truly be easy, but it was almost as if Mr. Gold had been waiting in the wings to help him divorce Kathryn. It was like Mary Margaret came to town and suddenly his life had done a complete turnaround.

"Thank you...I never could have done any of this without you," he confessed, as they exited the shop. She smiled at him.

"I think you're stronger than you know, David. I just gave you the nudge you needed and found someone that would help you. It's not going to be easy, but I know you can do this. I'll be with you every step of the way," she promised.

"Yeah...Kathryn is going to be furious," he mentioned. Mary smirked.

"Yes she is...and it's okay to enjoy that, you know," she told him. He looked at her in surprise and then smiled a little.

"I always told myself that revenge is bad...even if I feel like I want it," he confessed. She gently took his hand and he felt a spark of heat between them with just a simple touch.

"It's okay to want to see her pay for what's she done," Mary assured.

"Besides...this isn't revenge, David," she told him, as they stopped at the corner.

"This is justice," she said, as they crossed the street together.

"Justice…" he said, feeling even better about that.

"Now, let's get back to work and then how about Granny's for dinner?" she asked. He smiled.

"Granny's for dinner sounds great," he agreed.


	7. Just Desserts

Chapter 7: Just Desserts

Mr. Gold entered the bank that afternoon with a pleased expression on his face. Though a pleased look on his face to everyone else usually looked to them like he was ready to eat someone alive. His expression today was similar as it was when he collected rent from the various residents in town and it was no secret that he enjoyed being feared. If one didn't know Mr. Gold's reputation, they might question why the people fear this man that walked with a limp and used a cane to get around. But the fear he invoked was not a physical fear, no it was far worse. Mr. Gold seemingly had endless financial resources and could hire any muscle he needed. He was a man that could make anything happen and if you wanted something, you only needed to go to him. Of course, that required making a deal with him and that usually came at some kind of great personal cost.

But once in a while, in his considerable years, he had the opportunity to make a deal where what he got out of it would be nothing more than smug satisfaction.

David Nolan had come into his shop and made a deal with him. The man had no money, not a shred of self confidence left, and was as desperate as he had seen anyone in a long time. Almost as desperate as his aging wife that he did not remember. If he wanted to, he could have made them both owe him a great deal and it was tempting. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to how far this Snow White would go to get her husband back. This was a woman that had pined and suffered without the man she loved for twenty years, only to find out that her one comfort that he was at least safe was false.

And then there was David. Some would say he was damaged beyond repair; a shadow of his former self. But he knew better. He had been a victim of abuse and knew that despite that, a person could come back from that. He himself had turned to the darkness to do so. But David was stronger than he was. He would be repressed if he did not admit that they were once not so different. Both born into poverty, though David at least had the grace of a loving mother, it had left them both with a darker impression of the world around them. But unlike him, David had not turned to darkness, though he knew that meeting Snow and being thrust into the role of a Prince had helped that. He was definitely a man that believed in true love; he had banked on this particular true love, after all. But he had never put much belief in its staying power. Love was fleeting, but somehow this love had endured more hardship than any love should be required to. He knew many would think that there was no way to even repair this relationship. Even if David remembered, surely too much had happened to them for them to actually find their way back to each other. But Mr. Gold not only knew this pair would, he was also banking on it again. So that's why, as he delivered these papers, he was already collecting in the form of satisfaction. And it would be a satisfaction that would keep on giving. The look on Kathryn Nolan's face would be a start, but the real satisfaction would come when Cora realized that her perfect curse was going to crumble and there was nary a thing she could do about it. Sure, he knew she'd employ dastardly tactics and stop at nothing to keep Snow and David apart. But it wouldn't work. She had screwed up there and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized it.

She could have cursed David into a happy marriage and possibly managed to succeed in keeping them apart for a time in that way. But all she had done was created an abused, desperate man that was finally ready to fight, because he had the right person in his corner now. And it was about to blow up in her face. He felt mild sympathy for Kathryn Nolan though. The person that Cora had cursed her to be was going to have lasting psychological effects on her as well when she remembered. Princess Abigail would be horrified by all that she had done to David over the years and the fall out from Cora's curse was going to be something akin to ruin. He couldn't wait. When the curse broke, he would find Bae and if the town wanted to burn Cora at the stake, he'd gladly provide the fireball to light her up at no charge.

"Mr. Gold...can I help you with something today?" Kathryn Nolan questioned, as she came out of her corner office, upon spotting him come into the bank.

"No...I'm just here to deliver this to you," he said, as he handed her the folded document. He watched gleefully, as she unfolded the parchment and her face went red with anger.

"Is this a joke?" she spat.

"Oh, I assure you it is quite valid and quite real," he replied pleasantly.

"You've been served, Mrs. Nolan," he added, as she looked up at him sharply.

"David has no money. Do you really expect me to believe that he hired you as his attorney?" she growled.

"Believe what you want, Mrs. Nolan, for David is my client. Let's just say I'm doing this one pro-bono and with a great amount of satisfaction, might I add," he replied.

"I'll fight this...if David thinks I'm letting him take half of everything, then he really is an idiot," she spat. He smirked.

"You can try to fight it, but David isn't asking for anything except to not be married to you any longer. You can have the house and everything else. He just wants to be divorced from you as fast as possible and the law will grant him what he wants, despite any protest on your part," Gold replied.

"Oh, but I would caution you in fighting this too hard...unless you'd like all those skeletons in your closet to be aired to the entire town, Mrs. Nolan, for if you choose to play dirty...then so will I," he warned threateningly and she shrank back a bit and watched him go in disbelief. Everyone around her stared at her, for Mr. Gold had made it a point to make sure he served her the papers in the most embarrassing and public place he could pick. Furiously, she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the bank.

~*~

August reluctantly arrived at Marco's shop to pick up the Bug for his sister. He had argued with her on why he had to be the one to pick up her car and she made an excuse. But he knew what she was really trying to do. She was trying to push him to talk to Marco, even if the man didn't remember that he was that right now. Emma and his mother had good intentions, but August didn't want to reconcile with this man. It was too painful, especially with all that he knew now. When they had arrived to find out that Emma's father and the man that his mother would eternally love had been trapped in such an abusive situation, it had been the final straw for him.

Snow had raised him and he knew she loved him, just as much as she loved Emma. But it still didn't change the fact that it was Geppetto that had indirectly caused David's predicament and exacerbated the pain his mother was feeling. He hated when she was in pain. His mother was the strongest woman he knew, but he was still really protective of her. And this man's lies had hurt her deeply. Blue let it happen, so he had a lot of anger for her as well. Over the years, he had a lot of time to examine things. At first, he thought he should have been grateful to her for giving him life as a human. But then, the older he got, the more he realized that Blue had placed unfair conditions on her spell. He had to be selfless, brave, and true. And the more life threw at him, the more he realized how truly fucked up that was. No person was selfless, brave, and true all the time. It was an impossible feat. It was setting him up for instant failure.

Thankfully, Snow had come through the wardrobe behind him, her belly still round with child, her face broken from having to say goodbye to the man she loved. And still, even in her anger at Blue and Geppetto, she had taken him in her arms and loved him as her own. Without her, he didn't want to think about how he might have turned out. He had a good life and grew up to be kind, caring, and a good person. But it was because of Snow, a woman wronged by Geppetto and a fairy that lied to her. They implored him to never lie and yet they had no qualms about doing so themselves. He was angry and it wasn't going away, but he could compose himself long enough to pick up Emma's car from this man's shop. But that was it. He wanted nothing to do with him, even when he did get his memories back. His mother, Emma, and little David were his family. And soon, the man that his nephew was named after would be a part of their family. As far as he was concerned, there was no room for Geppetto, as harsh as it sounded, but that was how he felt.

"Mr. Swan...here for the bug?" Marco called, as he spotted him approaching.

"Yeah...just picking it up for my sister," he answered stiffly.

"You are a good big brother," Marco commented, as he handed him the keys and August paid him for the repairs.

"Your mother...she is very lucky to blessed with such loving children," the old man mentioned. August could sense the wistfulness and envy in his voice, but he didn't care. His anger had long overwhelmed any empathy for this man.

"We're the lucky ones. My Mom is amazing...and she gave up everything for us. But it's my turn to take care of her and make sure no one can ever hurt her again," August said. His cryptic response was a bit confusing to the old man right now, but August hoped his words would instantly resonate with him once his memories returned.

"Have a good night," Marco offered awkwardly, as the young man took the keys and left wordlessly. He felt no remorse in walking away from this man. He wasn't family anymore and he doubted he ever would be again. None of that mattered though, he had a family and now he was off to help them. He had spoken with Regina earlier and done what she had asked of him. She had a surprise to drop on her mother and Kathryn, which would be essential in fighting them, for he was sure by now that they were both learning that David had filed for divorce. And they would be on the warpath, which meant his next destination was the diner so he could be there to support his family in the strife that was to come.

~*~

David was absorbed by watching Mary with her grandson, as they sat in the diner and ate dinner together. It had been the most wonderful evening that David could remember having. And something in his heart tugged at him, somehow telling him that this was how things were supposed to be.

"You're Nana's sweet boy, aren't you…" Mary cooed to little David, as she spooned another bite of his baby food into his open mouth. Little David cooed and grinned at her in response. David had always wanted kids, as long as he could remember. But that had never come up as a topic of discussion with him and Kathryn. But then their courtship had not been an ordinary one. It all seemed like a blur in his mind. Essentially, from what he remembered, his mother died when he was still a teenager and he had then been adopted by her boyfriend, the District Attorney, Albert Spencer. But that had not been a blessing and rather a curse, so to speak. David had wanted to go to Veterinary school, but those dreams were quickly squashed by Spencer when he learned that Lewis Dior, owner of the bank and any real estate in town that wasn't owned by Mr. Gold, was looking for a suitable husband for his daughter, David had been offered up. Lewis wasn't fond of David's humble beginnings as the son of farmers, but Albert Spencer's adoption of him garnered him definite consideration. After all, the owner of the bank allied with the town's district attorney was a union that had benefits to both sides. David was against it from the beginning, as he had always dreamed of finding true love. But George had threatened him that if he blew this opportunity that he'd pay for it with his life.

Kathryn had been drawn in by his good looks and how sweet and genuinely nice he was. At first, he thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but now he knew that his naivete was one reason she had seen him as her perfect victim. He was kind, sweet, and naive, so she knew keeping him under thumb would be easy. He was a good person, which made her manipulation of him easier and he was handsome, which made him the perfect arm candy to show off to her social circle.

Looking back, he realized now that Albert Spencer had offered him up to Kathryn's family like a piece of property and the district attorney had been paid handsomely for him. It had made David feel dirty from day one and he had never entertained the possibility that he could ever be free, until he met Mary. She had made him realize that he had courage he thought that had been stripped from him long ago. But he proved that to be wrong when he filed for divorce earlier that day. Of course, he knew this was just the beginning and so when Kathryn stormed into the diner and slammed the door behind her, he felt a shiver course down his spine. The look she was giving him was the same one she had a few nights ago, when she had made marks on his body...when she had belittled and controlled him...when she had raped him. He felt Mary reach for his hand under the table and squeeze it gently, somehow willing courage to him in a way he was was sure he had never known.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kathryn growled, as she approached the table. Little David whimpered from his high chair and Emma plucked him up, holding him.

"It seems you know if you were served the papers," David managed to say boldly. Kathryn looked stunned, as if she couldn't understand where he was getting the courage to defy her.

"This is ridiculous, David! Get your coat and get in the car. We're going home," she demanded of him. He fought the urge to shrink away from her and Mary squeezed his hand again.

"No," he said in defiance.

"Excuse me?" she questioned dangerously.

"You heard me. I said no and that's not my home anymore. I'm divorcing you," he replied, loudly enough so that everyone in the diner heard. And it caused instant gossip to ripple through the masses.

"If you go down this path...I'll make sure you regret it," Kathryn warned.

"No...you won't," Snow snapped, as the blonde looked at the raven haired beauty and smirked.

"What? You have Grandma protecting you?" she hissed.

"She's my friend," David snapped. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"Please...I know a cougar when I see one," she accused, but it didn't phase Snow at all.

"Better to be a cougar than a leach, because I think everyone knows that all you've ever done is suck the life out of him," she retorted, which really riled up everyone that was enthralled by the spectacle.

"I'm not someone you want to cross, Ms. Swan. You have a beautiful family...I'd hate for something to happen to them," Kathryn warned, making David's eyes widened.

"Oh, if you do anything to my family, I'll grind you to dust," Snow warned back.

"And if she doesn't...I will," Regina interjected, as she arrived with August.

"Deputy Mayor," Kathryn greeted, seemingly un-threatened by the Mayor's daughter. Regina smirked.

"For now...but soon I'll be the Mayor," she retorted. Kathryn laughed.

"You really think you can beat your mother out for her seat?" she asked incredulously, but Regina kept smirking.

"Oh, I think the people of this town are more than ready for a real leader and not the tyrant that is my mother. Things are changing in Storybrooke and I'm here to give you a very direct warning, Mrs. Nolan," she explained. .

"I encourage you not to fight this divorce or make any kind of move on David or the Swan family," she continued. Kathryn snorted derisively.

"And if I don't heed your warning?" she challenged. Regina's smirk widened.

"Then I publish this article I wrote this afternoon," August stated, as he held up a document.

"It airs all your dirty laundry...and your family's. All your father's dealings in this town, including certain deals he made with people like the Mayor and District Attorney Spencer. I assure you that it will ruin your entire world," he warned. She huffed.

"Sidney Glass is a friend. He would never agree to publish your trash," she contested. But Regina kept smirking.

"Except that I just bought the Storybrooke Mirror today and fired Sidney Glass," Regina informed, shocking them all. Kathryn frowned deeply.

"August is going to run it for me and will be head writer and editor now," she added, as Kathryn finally looked truly worried.

"Now run along and lick your wounds or go cry to my mother," Regina added, as the blonde stormed out in a frenzy. There were claps and cheers, as she did and Snow saw the people looking to her sister as if they had just found a new leader. What she had said was true. Things were changing in Storybrooke and as she felt David squeeze her hand in return, looking like the weight of the entire world had been lifted from his shoulders, she knew these changes were going to be for the better...


End file.
